deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gsprfdude/Dead Space- Advent Child- Chapter 3
''Dead Space- Advent Child By: Gsprfdude 'Chapter 3 Health Inspector ''' Damn and i always hated Hospitals, If it hadn't been for Nicole i never would have made it down the medical hallway back at the academy, she can't hold my hand now. Now... I'm walking down a medical hallway infested with Necromorphs instead of friendly nurses. Issac stepped into the main foyer coming out of the tram. There was a very injured blind woman she was holding the corpse of someone the arms, head, and legs were all gone. "He told me to wait for you, she said, here". She pulled something out from under the corpse and Issac saw the other side of the torso was infested with maggots. It was a small box that could be attached to his arm. "A telekinisis module"? "He wanted me to give it to you. Can i go now he said he wanted to take me to the shutle". Then she died and left Issac with a new tool. Issac sighed then continued down the foyer to a door to the next area, the security room. The first thing he saw was a high level barrier blocking the entrance to the morgue. "Hammond, Issac said to a hologram protruding from his RIG. "The entrance to the Morgue is blocked, what do i do"? "Maybe you could blow it up with a thermite and to set the thermite aflame you should use-". "A shockpad" Issac continued. What do you know Engineering Academy did come in handy. "Grahhhahahah"! A Slasher had burst through a vent in the ceiling and crashed onto Issac. It dug its fangs against the neck of his suit. "Ahhh"! Issac quickly bashed it with his fist knocking it off of him. It crashed into a pile of crates. Issac aimed and fired a stasis beam at him, then used telekinesis and ripped a console out of the wall and blasted it at the Slasher knocking off a leg and a arm killing it. "Damn". Issac's Health bar had four knotches as he could se on his HUD. He picked up a medium medicine canister and rehealed his health to full. "Thats better". He used his objective finder and saw it lead through the nursery. He walked along and saw a baby in the tube, he had always liked kids and babies were just as likeable. Issac put his hand against the glass part of the tube and watched the baby, suddenly his rig flashed and Hammond appeared. "Issac are you in the nursery? Dear god Issac some of those babies have been infected, me and kendra ran into one they can fire rivets at you i barely dodged them. I am codenaming them Lurkers. The baby Issac had been watching wasen't a baby at all. A tentacle ripped open it's back with a sharp end, it coiled and fired a rivet and hit Issac straight in the center of his mask. He was blasted back. "Dammit my vision module is damaged i can't see for shit". Issac lifted up the his helmet and set it on the ground. Without it you could see his 36 year old face with a sad look as he fired the pulse rifle and blasted the Lurker away. He picke dup his helmet and used some of the scrap he was holding to repair the visor while at the same time blasting two more Lurkers away. He saw the thermite lying on the floor and picked it up ready to head to Zero-G-Therapy. I will continue the next chapter in my next post Category:Blog posts